djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
38th Emerald Squad
The 38th Emerald Squad was a squad of clone commandos that served as part of the 111th Heavy Brigade during the Clone Wars. History Early History Originally consisting of 8 members, led by a commando named Mint, the 38th was the first commando unit introduced into the 111th, as the brigade began to diversify in the role it served in the Grand Army of the Republic. Each member was much more capable of handling delicate operations than the standard 111th trooper and was often dispatched on their own, to handle operations that couldn't be completed with a frontal heavy assault. Conflict with Dumb Squad, and the Betrayal of Mint Approximately 10 months after the beginning of the Clone Wars, the 38th had an issue with the 111th's "Dumb Squad", a group of volunteers that lacked basic qualities of soldiers, in addition to common sense. During this conflict, 5 members of the 38th were killed. When the droid 618, disguised as Marshal Commander Drax, refused to arrest the Dumb Squad, Mint became enraged, eventually leading to him turning against the rest of the 111th in an attempt to kill the Dumb Squad. The rogue commando failed however and was killed shortly after 618 was discovered, and his master Amari Or'del was captured. With these events, only two members, named Cossac and Malice, remained in the 38th. Revival Shortly after the death of the rest of their squad, Cossac and Malice were sent to Kamino. They were immediately introduced to 2 fresh commandos, named Digit and Circuits. The four commandos formed a powerful friendship with each other, embracing the notion of the clone troopers truly being brothers. The reborn Emerald Squad was immediately dispatched into the outer rim, where they carried out a series of operations that sabotaged CIS forces in that section of the galaxy. Entering the War Within a War After a small skirmish on the planet Cardak, the 38th was heading to a Republic outpost to resupply, when they received a coded message. After Circuits decrypted it, the message was revealed to be intended for Major Alexis Deltern from 618, regarding a previously unknown facility, devoted to the creation of ZX9 Battle Droids. Emerald Squad proceeded to the facility to scout the area before returning to Coruscant and delivering the message. Assault on the ZX9 Facility Emerald Squad assisted Major Deltern, Marshal Commander Drax, and other members of the 111th in the assault on the ZX9 facility, showing them the least fortified entrance. Once inside, the commandos broke off from the rest of the group, heading to the control room. After dealing with the droid forces, they were able to retrieve a substantial amount of data regarding Or'del's operations, including a project dubbed 12-X. After a hard-fought escape that left Cossac injured, the 38th returned to Coruscant to begin sifting through the data recovered from the control room, searching for anything that would give them an advantage to be used during the final assault on the Or'del's main workshop. Notable Members Despite constantly making fun of one another, the members of Emerald Squad were fiercely loyal to one another, and truly appreciated the friendships that they had with their fellow commandos. Cossac As squad leader, Cossac did his best to keep his fellow commandos in line, but also avoided smothering their individuality. Malice Malice was the squad's main source of humor, often the subject of the jabs from other member's of the squad, at least in part due to his slightly more feral appearance, with longer, more untidy hair than the others. Circuits Circuits was their technical expert, who often expressed an interest in learning about any new mechanical opponents they came across, especially when they became involved in the war against Or'del. Digit Digit was the closest thing to a moral center that the squad had, as he put more emphasis on protecting the innocent than he did simply on winning. Equipment Like all Clone Commandos, each member of the 38th wore Katarn-class commando armor, each with a custom paint scheme done by the commando himself. They all carried DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System and thermal detonators. Circuits carried several different technical jacks and adapters, allowing him to easily hack into most common systems that they encountered throughout the galaxy. Category:Unit Category:Squad Category:38th Emerald Squad Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:111th Heavy Brigade